Gareth
Gareth is a member of the Red Dragon tribe of Goldoa, and body guard to King Dheginsea or any royal retainers in need of personal guard (as seen when he stayed near Prince Kurthnaga in their first appearance). He's notably wider-set than your average Red Dragon, and, upon transformation, he is bigger and of a darker hue than most Red Dragons (or any dragon, for that matter). Gareth is a loyal member of the Goldoan Royal Court. Although it is not clearly mentioned, it is motioned that he is a high ranking member of the court and a retainer to both his King and Prince Kruthnaga. =Character History= Path of Radiance He is seen with Prince Kurthnaga in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. As the Greil Mercenaries were traveling with Princess Elincia to the theocracy of Begnion by ship, they were run ashore by Kilvan pirates. The shore they so happen to dock upon was none other than the solemn dragon country of Goldoa. They were hailed by Black Dragon prince Kurthnaga as he was strolling along the coast with royal retainer Gareth (as well as his own personal guard). After an exchanging of word and traveling gifts from the prince, the mercenaries were on their way. This is the only appearance of Gareth in Path of Radiance. Radiant Dawn Gareth is not present throughout the majority of Radiant Dawn. He appears during the third part of the final chapter, standing with King Dheginsea, Nasir, and the rest of Goldoa against the warriors of Yune. Ena and Kurthnaga are both able to speak with him, yet neither will be able to sway him to their side. He will join you if you don't kill him during the battle against the dragons. Gareth is one of only two Red Dragon laguz that are playable in Radiant Dawn. The other is Ena. Although, their max stats are diffirent. Gareth's base stats and growths are generally better than Ena's. However he comes too late in the game to be of any use: his resistance is very low and almost all attacks in the last two levels are magic-based, making some choose Nasir over him, as he is obsolete, despite coming in at 81 HP and having the always useful skill Blood Tide. This means that using Gareth is a gamble,that would normally be able to succeed if not for the Area of Effect attack, and that magic users(like Sephiran) has low defense. However, Nasir would still be the safer choice. Killing him in 4-E-3 unlocks the 'Nasir' conversation in 4-E-4, while killing Nasir would unlock 'Gareth' instead. If both are alive, 'Forgive and Forget' would be unlocked. On the second playthrough 'Ancient History' is unlocked. If none survived there would not be a conversation. Survival is required for his recruitment. As in Path of Radiance, he has very few words. He has far more than before, yet not enough to suffice for proper character development. =Character Data= Base Stats |Dragon tribe (Red) ↓ Red Dragon |Thunder |31 |82 |22 ↓ 44 |5 ↓ 10 |10 ↓ 20 |7 ↓ 14 |20 |21 ↓ 42 |9 ↓ 18 |18 ↓ 44 |26 ↓ 84 |5 ↓ 6 |Strike - S |Blood Tide Shove |Red Breath Laguz Stone Growth Rates |90% |40% |5% |30% |10% |65% |30% |25% Biorhythm Epliogue Crimson Bodyguard Gareth was named chaimberlain to the king's new nephew, and taught him with both strictness and love. =Trivia= *Gareth is an incredibly under developed character in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. He has very few speaking roles, but when he does speak it is very short and exact. He is, by leaps and bounds, the most underdeveloped character in both games, including the newly introduced characters of the sequel. =Gallery= File:Garret.PNG Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz